


The Look

by Deohsogay



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Sanvers - Freeform, first time writing so keep that in mind please, i guess if people like it I could extend it? Idk, it's very short, loving looks between the loves of my life, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8777140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deohsogay/pseuds/Deohsogay
Summary: I got this prompt on tumblr and I'd never written before so I thought I'd give it a go "How about Alex seeing Maggie giving her the look™ (like the one from when she was getting stitched up) and Alex losing herself in it."





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've written so keep that in mind. I'd love to try some more, you can leave prompts here: I-dont-fuckingknow.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> Sorry it's so short, I'm not great at the whole punctuation and spelling shtick and didn't want to write a long thing ridden with errors.

_The Look_.

It happens way too often. Alex is mid conversation and she see’s Maggie looking more beautiful than she thought was possible. Looking at her as if Alex is her whole world. Sporting her signature head tilt, the softest smile, lips parted ever so slightly, her dimples (that Alex loves more than she would like to admit) starting to form and what could only be described as heart eyes.

It doesn’t matter who Alex is talking to or what they are talking about, She can’t help but lose herself. As soon as she sees _The Look_ she fills with an overwhelming adoration and looses all train of thought and ability to form coherent sentences. Her eyes unable to tear away from Maggies, her face unintentionally mimicking the one before her, words become breathier, sentences end before they are finished, until they don’t even start. Silence lands and they are left ignoring anything and everything around them, looking at each other.

Smiling.

Admiring.

Each wondering how they got so lucky.

But Maggie can’t help it. She doesn’t intend to look like a lovesick puppy Alex just does something to her, seeing her own her space, seeing how Alex acts in different situations, whether it be he briefing her DEO team or arguing with Winn about who gets the last piece of pizza (which all becomes moot when Kara chimes in with a threat to melt some flesh and gets it for herself) it lets Maggie see what Alex is like when she’s not around. At least until Alex catches a glimpse of _The Look_. She fights it, or at least she tries to. Tearing her eyes away from Maggie until they inevitably flick back to her, trying but failing to force the smile from her words, a quick shake of the head to knock her back into reality and the clearing of her throat to knock the lovesick tone from her voice.

Nothing holds.

**Author's Note:**

> It'd dope if you'd leave some criticism or kudos. I don't know, I don't own you. :)


End file.
